


Southern Comfort

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #287: South. This is a follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143">The Northern Lights</a>, although it can be understood on its own. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #287: South. This is a follow up to [The Northern Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143), although it can be understood on its own. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Southern Comfort

~

In the weeks following the Northern Lights, Neville, touched that Draco would go to such trouble on his behalf, does his best to discover what’s on Draco’s bucket list. Draco, however, is private. They’ve been dating almost a year and there are still things Neville doesn’t know. 

In the end, it’s Draco who says something. During sex, naturally. 

Neville’s kissing his way south on Draco’s body. “What do you want?” he whispers. 

Draco’s fingers tangle in Neville’s hair. “To know what’s distracting you.” 

Neville pauses. “What?”

Draco rolls, pinning Neville. He’s smirking. “You’re distracted. Tell me.” 

And sighing, Neville does. 

~

Draco sits back on his haunches, regarding Neville thoughtfully. “My bucket list? I haven’t really thought about it much.” He licks his lips. “You don’t mean a sex thing, do you?” 

Neville, his hands resting on Draco’s thighs, rolls his eyes. “It could be a sex thing I suppose, but I really meant a _life_ thing. Like wanting to go somewhere, see something.”

Draco nibbles his lower lip, a habit Neville finds oddly adorable. “I’d love to show you the south of France,” he finally says. 

“But you’ve seen it.” 

“True.” Draco leans down, kisses him. “But never with you.” 

~

Southern France is romantic. The light’s different, as are the scents. “It smells like lavender,” says Neville as they stroll through the quaint streets of Provence. 

“Yes,” agrees Draco. He hums. “For years I didn’t know what the scent was. I always associated it with Mother, though, with her hugs. When I asked about it once she said--” He cleared his throat. “It reminded her of happier times with Father.”

It’s the first time Draco’s mentioned his parents since their deaths. Neville squeezes his hand. “You miss them.” 

“Yes.” Draco smiles, bumps Neville’s shoulder with his. “But life goes on.” 

~

That night, after their lovemaking, they curl together. The window’s open; the night scents of southern France waft into their room. 

“I could get used to this,” whispers Neville.

Draco shifts, staring into Neville’s face. “As could I. Not that I would want to live here, but...it merits another visit.” 

Neville nods. 

Draco licks his lips. “Maybe on our...honeymoon?” 

Neville blinks, all sleepiness gone. “Are you proposing?” 

“Apparently so.” Draco raises an eyebrow. “So? It’s customary to give a reply. Marry me?” 

“Yes,” says Neville, dragging him down for a kiss. “Yes, it is, and yes, I will.” 

~


End file.
